Personal computers, laptop computers and other devices with graphical user interfaces have become ubiquitous in today's society. The graphical user interface, e.g., windows or panes, is an important aspect of computing, which allows the user to effectively interface with the device to input commands and data and receive results.
The success of this type of interface is evident from the number of users. However, with many new applications and products being introduced it is becoming evident that there is a need to more effectively manage the desktop environment. Also, with the advent of pop-up windows, adware, etc. there is becoming a demand to add additional functionality and greater ease of use from the desktop environment.
Most interfaces use “windows” and “icons” to help manage computer information on the desktop. However, much time is wasted managing a windows based desktop. In some instances, for example, the user might have 20 to 40 windows open at a time, which is difficult to manage. Management of the desktop becomes even more difficult when pop-up ads and pop-up based applications, e.g., Instant Messenger, appear and cause erroneous typing, i.e., typing text into the wrong window. In fact it is not uncommon that new windows are often lost when they appear (if they are preprogrammed such that immediate focus is not desired).
In order to ensure that an end user sees all new windows, the “always force window on top” option must be set. However, those familiar with this functionality know that the new windows typically interfere with the active window and cause disruption. So, to manage the desktop, many users allow for selection of a window based upon a textual window name in the taskbar. Also, the user has the capability to use the “Alt-Tab” key sequence to toggle or scroll through all the windows in a “most recently used easier to access” fashion. If the user has a large number of windows open, this process takes time.
Another function that increases the manageability of the windows themselves is the “Tile Windows,” “Cascade Windows,” and “Minimize All Windows.” These functions simply clear the desktop of all windows or move windows. For example,                when “Cascade Windows” is used the title bars of most or all windows is visible; and        when “Tile Windows” is used, each window is made much smaller to be able to tile them across the desktop.        
In the organization scheme described, it is appreciated that files can be nested within windows and windows can be nested within other windows, etc., leading to confusion and lost windows. For example, windows may overlap and partially, or entirely, hide other windows or icons. The result is that particular windows may be hidden behind several layers of windows and may be difficult to access. This has been referred to as the “window overlap” problem.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.